Concrete Angel
by jodie-leanne
Summary: just a one shot with the song by Martina McBride. i'm not sure what it should be rated so... sorry if its the wrong one


**( i do no own High school musical or Concrete Angel)**

Gabriella walked through the halls of east high. She was miserable, truly miserable. She'd broken up with Troy; the love of her life because he was getting to close to finding out her secret. It broke her heart to see him in the hallways, he'd decided to flirt with every girl he could find, he'd even started making out with Sharpay one day. Taylor came up to her and asked her if she was ok… she never answered and just kept walking straight through the hallway. She hated going home. Ever since her little brother Jack had been shot in the car park of their local pub, her mother had not been the same. She quit her job, and started drinking large quantities of alcohol a day. She'd gotten very violent towards Gabriella, she'd hit her all the time, even if she wasn't doing anything wrong. Gabriella Montez was being abused.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
_

Gabriella walked to school the next day, she had put lots of make up on her face to cover up the big black bruise that now covered her cheekbone. As she went into the school she didn't talk to anyone. She went to her desk and sat down._  
_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
it's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
bearing the burden of a secret storm  
sometimes she wishes she was never born_

The bell rang signalling the free period. Gabriella instantly stood up and ran towards the library; it was the only placed where she felt she truly belonged. She went and sat in the science fiction section and hid her self behind a book. She heard someone come into the library, she could hear them in the next isle. It was Troy and his latest girl. Her heart broke even more. She stood up determined not to let it show on her face and walked out of the library. She walked home and spent the day hidden in her room, that night her mother came upstairs and hit Gabriella, she called her names and kicked her hard in the stomach.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Gabriella laid crying in her bed that night. She didn't know what to do any more. She wanted it all to end. She wanted the pain to end, she wanted to see her brother and father again, she wanted to get away from her mother. Once and for all. She thought long and hard about what she was going to do… she had made up her mind.

_  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbours hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

Gabriella walked to school and before the bell rang she opened the doors to the roof entrance and up them onto the roof of the school. Gabriella stood on the school roof crying about everything that was happening in her life. She looked down at the crowd of students that had gathered at the bottom of the school entrance as they got off the bus and saw her stood on the ledge of the school building. She saw Taylor, Chad, Troy and the rest of the wildcats. She heard them shouting at her to come back down… she shut them out.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Gabriella had, had enough. She was tired of seeing everyone in the hallways of school happy and joyful, when she couldn't be. It didn't seem fair. She just wasn't strong enough. She closed her eyes. She heard Troy and Taylor scream at her to come down and talk to them, to step away from the ledge. She put her arms out and smiled as she fell towards her peace.

**(I love this song and just had this idea about this story… I hope you like it and take the message behind the song seriously)**


End file.
